1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a chair and, more particularly, to a positioning device for a leisure chair with an inclinable seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical leisure chair includes a base, a rod fixed on the base, and an inclinable seat mounted on the base and pivotable to an inclined angle relative to the seat. A positioning device in the form of a knob is releasably mounted to the rod and fixed to the seat to move therewith. When it is desired to move the seat to an inclination angle, the knob is firstly disengaged from the rod to allow the seat to be pivoted to a desired inclined angle. Then, the knob is reengaged with the rod to fix the seat in the inclined angle. However, operation of the knob is inconvenient, and the knob can not provide a reliable positioning effect.
Thus, a need exists for a positioning device for a chair with an inclinable seat that can be operated in a simple manner while providing a reliable positioning effect.